HE gone leave me
by MAYnNAY137KyuMin
Summary: buah pahit akibat dari candaan yang keluar dengan secara manis dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan sang kekasih Lee Sungmin. happy end KMS LETS GOO


HE'S GONE

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Summary: berterimakasih pada mulut manis kyuhyun yang membuat dirinya pisah bahkan nyaris ditinggalkan oleh sungmin .

KYUMIN/Boyslove/YAOI/Oneshoot

*happy reading*

#normal POV

Sungguh bukan ini yang diinginan namja bersuara emas itu, tak menyangka akibat sepenggal kata candaan yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan sosok yang begitu dia cintai. Dia ingat betul dengan candaan yang dia lontarkan " aku ingin punya kamar sendiri", lain lagi "hidup teratur seperti dirinya sangat membosannkan" atau bahkan dia yang mengatakan " aku dan dia sudah menjadi roommate lebih dari 2 tahun" "dia suka memakai daster ketika tidur" dan yang terakhir "semua member sudah punya kamar masing-masing hanya aku dan dia yang masih berbagi kamar". Percaya atau tidak kyuhyun menyesal telah mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia tak menyangka kalau buah dari mulut manisnya ini adalah di tinggalkan oleh sang kekasih.

Sungmin orang yang begitu sensitive dan selalu memikirkan perasaan orang sangat kaget karena mengetahui roommate nya ternyata sudah bosan dan ingin memiliki kamar sendiri. Saat tidak sengaja mengetahui isi hati kekasihnya dia langsung memikirkan cara bagaimana agar sang roommate mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"hyung apa kau serius ingin pindah dari dorm? Tanya sungmin

"ne minni waeyo? Kau sedih haha tak perlu sedih kita tetap sering bertemu walau tak seperti biasa" jawab sang namja yaitu Yesung hyungnya sungmin

"ne aku sedih ah tapi ada baiknya juga sih hyung kalau kau pindah aku jadi bisa pindah ke kamar ini dengan begitu kyunnie bisa punya kamar sendiri"

"eh kenapa mendadak ingin pisah dari bocah evil itu, apa dia tak merengek kalau tau kau pisah kamar dengannya?

"ani hyung ternyata selama ini kyunnie ingin punya kamar sendiri dia bilang dia iri pada member lain yang sudah punya kamar masing-masing"

"aneh sejak kapan dia berubah? dulu sewaktu kita konser KRY dia sibuk merengek tak jelas karena kupisahkan kau denganya di kamar hotel dan sekarang apa ingin tidur sendiri? Tak mungkin"

"memang kyuhyun tak meminta secara langsung hyung dia selalu menyelipkan permintaan dan harapan nya saat sedang ngobrol atau menjawab pertanyaan saat ada acara reality show"

"hah anak itu sok ingin punya kamar sendiri aku yakin kamar itu pasti jadi kapal pecah kalau dia cuman tidur sendiri. Dan lagi itu akan membuat dia kebablasaan dalam bermain game jadi sebaiknya kau janagn pindah sungmin ah aku tak mau dia tak terurus, selama ini cuman kau yang sanggup meladinin evil maknae itu"

"tapi hyung aku tak mau membuat kyunnie tak nyaman dan sekarang kan kamar mu kosong daripada usang lebih baik aku yang tempati boleh ya hyung?

"hah terserahmu lah tapi kau juga harus tetap mengurus maknae itu kau kan tau sendiri cuman dirimu yang mau di dengarkannya dan masalah kamar bicara lah pada manager hyung apabila dia mengizinkan barulah kau pindah arraseo"

"ne hyung gomawo nah karena hyung telah berbaik hati aku akan membantu mu berbenah"

"ne cheonmaneyo kau memang dongsaeng ku yang paling imut dan baik hati"

Sungmin tak main-main dengan omongannya setelah membicarakan masalah kamar pada manager dan mendapat persetujuaan dia langsung melesat berbenah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dipindahkannya ke kamar Yesung yang dulu. Beruntung kyuhyun sedang memiliki schedule jadi Sungmin dapat dengan tenang memindahkan barangnya tanpa gangguan sang magnae.

Kyuhyun pulang tepat pukul 10.00 malam ketika dia memasuki kamarnya dahinya berkerut seperti asing dengan suasana kamarnya.

"kenapa kamar ini aneh? Kemana semua barang-barang pink itu dan kenapa cuman ada barang-barang ku dan satu lagi kemana semua barang- barang ming hyung" batin kyuhyun. Dia terus mondar mandir memeriksa kemana semua barang sang kekasih nya apakah ada maling pikirnya dalam hati. Dia mendapatkan jawabannya saat managernya melihat kyuhyun yang bertingkah tak jelas dikamar seorang diri.

"mencari barang Sungmin? Kalau iya barangnya ada dia kamar Yesung'' kata sang manager yang tau apa dipikirkan oleh kyuhyun

"kenapa bisa disana? Apa dia mau buat couple baru dengan si kepala besar itu" jawab kyuhyun emosi

"entahlah Yesung memutuskan pindah ke rumah orang tuanya, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan keluarganya karena sebentar lagi dia akan wamil dan untuk Sungmin aku tak tau alasan jelas kenapa tapi dia bilang dia ingin tidur sendiri berhubung kamar yesung kosong dia minta pindah kesana dan ku setujui saja"jawab tenang sang manager

"kenapa kau iyakan jadi sekarang siapa yang tidur bersama ku sipa yang mengerus keperluanku" kyuhyun emosi

"ya kyuhyun-ah kau sudah besar dan juga sungmin punya hak kalau dia ingin punya kamar sendiri. Mulai sekarang urusi keperluan mu sendiri dan juga urus kamar ini dengan baik kau tak oleh terus manja dan bergantung pada sungmin." Kata manager lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun

"apa yang dipikirkan kelinci itu tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku sendiri" batin kyuhyun.

Sungmin telah selesai menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai DJ di Sukira. Dengan langkah ngontai dia berjalan kearah kamar lamanya hingga dia sadar kalau sekarang dia tak tidur dikamar itu lagi. Dengan itu dia balik putar arah dan berjalan menuju kamar barunya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sang kekasih sedang duduk dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya dari tempat tidur.

"kepala mu terbentur apa sampai pegi meninggalkan ku" kata kyuhyun dingin

"…." Diam sungmin diam

"kau salah makan apa ah atau sudah bosan dengan ku dan sekarang ingin pergi mencampakkan ku begitukah? Hebat sekali kalau iya wah aku tak menyangka akan di campakkan"

"…"

"kau tak punya mulut atau mendadak bodoh atau malah bisu sampai tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku"

"ooh hebat setelah mencampakkan ku sekarang tak mau lagi berbicara padaku, oh well aku memang sampah busuk tak pantas dengan mu yakan min?

"tidak tidak tidak" jawab sungmin

''apa apa yang tidak''balas kyuhyun sengit

"tidak kau bukan sampah, kau tetap kyuhyun kekasihku yang paling hebat bintang pujaan orang"jawab sungmin sambil terhisak

"benarkah lalu kenapa kau mencapakkkanku?

"aku tak mencampakkan mu aku hanya ingin mengabulkan semua keinginanmu kyu, maafkan aku kalau selama ini kau tak nyaman dengan ku makanya sekarang aku menjauh agar kau nyaman bukan kah ini yang kau mau?

"kau bicara apa sejak kapan aku terbebani denganmu?

"bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin punya kamar sendiri dan juga kau bilang hidup seperti diriku membosankan"

Deg kyuhyun tertohok tak menyangka candaan nya berdampak seerti ini. Dengan cepat dia memeluk sungmin dan berkata

"itu hanya gurawan jangan menjadikan candaan itu hal serius chagi,aku tak pernah merasa tak nyaman padamu bahkan kau tau aku terlalu bergantung padamu kan"

"ne tapi kan aku cuman ingin membuatmu nyaman kyu bukan kah memang ini yang kau mau"

"ne tapi itu hanya lelucon jadi ayo kemasi lagi barang-barang mu kita kembali kekamar kita"

"ani kyu aku akan tetap disini saja,sayang daripada kamar yesung hyung usang lebih baik aku yang tempati dan juga ayolah kau harus belajar mandiri mengurus semua yang kau butuhkan.

"min ikut aku bilang! ayo pindah dan jangan jadi pembangkang "

"ani kyu kita harus belajar hidup terpisah karena kita tak akan selamanya bersama"

"apa maksudmu kau sudah memang punya niat meninggalkan ku?

"tidak ingat kita sekarang sedang menentang tuhan aku tak mau terlalu lama menentangnya jangan egois kyu, pikirkan juga perasaan semua orang jangan hanya memikira perasaan mu"

"aku tak peduli dengan mereka min"

"hah kau memang keras kepala, ya sudah lekas kembali ke kamar mu dan tidur jangan bermain lagi ingat besok kita akan ke china, apa kau sudah berkemas?

"dengar min aku tau aku menentang tuhan tapi bukan karena itu juga aku akan mundur mencintaimu biar semua mengalir jangan pikirkan mereka cukup pikir kan kita saja, aku terima kalau memang kita tak bersama sampai akhir tapi untuk saat ini aku mohon padamu jangan pikirkan mereka cukup pikir kan kebahagiaan kita arrachi?

"ne ara kyu dan jawab apa kau sudah bekemas/

"kau tau sendiri kan untuk urusan packing bukan keahlian ku chagi?

''aish kau harus mandiri kyu cha ayo kekamarmu biar aku packing barang-barang mu" kata sungmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun ke kamar mereka dulu

Ingat cukup pikirkan kita bukan orang lain jangan urusi mereka yang bahkan tak perna sama sekali memikirkan mu. Walaupun hubungan kyumin menentang tuhan tapi ingat untuk saat ini biarkan hubungan itu mengalir seperti air apabila tuhan memisahkan mereka itu adalah jalan akhrinya setidaknya mereka akan selalu bersama di hati kita para kyumin shipper.

END


End file.
